Take Me Home To My Heart
by watchingstarsdie
Summary: Teen Angel's performance was flawless. Red. It was distracting, the bright color looked so offensive. Red. It was a beautiful deep crimson. His eyes were transfixed, mesmerized, as the small smudge slowly grew larger, at a certain angle it looked like a blossoming flower. Pretty. Different take on 04x06.
1. Chapter 1

**I am suppose to be working on the The Best Part... but kinda hitting a block on that one. Maybe AU, since apparently, no one in that school gives two cents about Blaine.**

**Prompted by that 3-second Blaine scene in the promo. **

**If I said I owned Glee would you believe me. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Red. It was a beautiful deep crimson. He saw it bloom from the pristine white canvass of the immaculate sleeve. His eyes were transfixed, mesmerized, as the small smudge slowly grew larger, at a certain angle it looked like a blossoming flower. Pretty.

It happened half-way through his number. It might have gone unnoticed by the rest of the audience but in their defence, they were watching the play, not just the single boy. His command on the stage was something that had always been fascinating, he drew focus effortlessly. Though his undivided attention had more to do with his own reasons rather than the fact of his amazing stage presence. He was revelling at the sight of him, soaking it in after months of – for of lack of better term – self-deprivation. He only had eyes for him, on his every move, the moment he stepped on stage.

To the untrained eye, Teen Angel's performance was flawless. Kurt really shouldn't had have doubts, he is a true performer after all.

Red. It was distracting, the bright color looked so offensive. No matter how entrancing it initially was, he had to look away but never for too long.

_Sugar's eyes are wide with fear. Maybe her acting is as bad as her singing._

Red the size of a dime.

_The costumes could use a bit more sparkle._

Red like a cherry slushie.

_Artie was whispering furiously to Tina offstage. _

Red.

_The song is down to the last few seconds._

Red.

Red.

Red.

The song ended and the lights dimmed. The darkness was not enough to hide Tina running across the stage to get to Blaine. Clearly, this was not part of the play.

Artie nodded from his position and the lights went back on.

Sandy and Danny were now on stage.

From his peripheral vision, he could make out Artie departing. He left his seat as well.

"Where is he?" Kurt demanded to no one in particular.

"Sorry, Kurt. You can't enter." Brittany said. She was standing in front of a door and that was all the answer he needed.

"Step aside, Britt."

"No." Brittany said stubbornly. "I'm sorry but you can't see him. Artie gave specific orders."

"Screw his orders." Kurt snapped, sidestepping Brittany to get around but out of nowhere, Artie was in front of him.

"Kurt, please." Artie begged.

"I need to see him."

"Not like this." Artie said shaking his head. "You need to understand tha—"

A muffled crash came from the room. It was the diversion Kurt needed to pass through Brittany and Artie. He opened the door and the scene before him left him stunned.

Red.

They were on the floor, a tangled mess.

Sugar was on her knees, arms around Blaine, holding him to her, a hand running through Blaine's hair and cheek. She was making shushing sounds and whispering reassurances, so his eyes were focused on her. That shouldn't be hard, the red clashed horribly with the pink of her wig. It screamed to be noticed.

Blaine had a glazed look to him, his right arm was tightly, somewhat desperately, clutched to Sugar's free hand. He was mumbling apologies. Their clothes were smirched with red.

Tina was silently pressing a scrap of cloth to Blaine's left wrist. She was positioned just so that she blocked Kurt from Blaine's view. She looked like a haunted doll as her tears washed away the red on her cheek.

They didn't notice him standing by the door or if they did they didn't give any indication.

"We heard a crash? Did he hurt himself? I don't see any broken glass. Was it a mirror? We should clean it up before someone else gets hurt. The sharp edges could cut pretty deep." Kurt rambled. Denial was always the safest route to go; besides the alternative was ridiculous, it was unthinkable.

Artie told Brittany to keep guard, tackle anyone who shouldn't enter if she had too. He gave a deep sigh and wheeled himself in front of Kurt before saying in a authoritative but hushed tone, "Kurt, you need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kurt breathed softly, the red was really eye-catching. He didn't understand. It was just a wound. Why was Artie making him leave? He has tended to Blaine's injuries before. The boy was careless when he got carried away. He could help. Why didn't Artie see that?

He moved towards Blaine's form. "Blaine..."

"Don't come closer." Sugar said her voice losing its usual airiness and held a warning to it that stopped Kurt in his tracks. She did notice him.

"Tina?" Sugar said briefly glancing over to the other girl and to the cellphone beside her.

"He's on his way." Tina replied to the unspoken question, not looking up from her ministration on Blaine's arm.

"Okay. Good, that's good." Sugar mumbled to herself.

"You hear that Blainey. He's on his way already. It's going to be okay, sweetie. It's alright." Sugar said to Blaine.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I saw him. He was sitting at the front row. The show- Artie willl kill me. "

"He won't. Everyone loved you. Shhh. It's okay. For once, you were even better than me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. He was here. He came to watch. I need to find him." Blaine moved to stand up but Sugar's held him tighter.

"Hush. You did a great job, Blainey."

"I saw him when I took a peek before our scene. I'm sorry. I needed to feel something. I needed to see if it wasn't a dream. I'm really sorry." Blaine's voice was strained, pleading for Sugar to understand.

"It's okay. Hey, you did amazing. It's going to be alright." Sugar said pressing a kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"I fixed it myself but it was suddenly our turn. I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad at me." Blaine's anguish was unbearable to watch.

"I can never be mad at you, you know that."

Kurt wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and make it all better. The conclusions his mind drew wasn't right, it didn't make sense. Kurt wanted to tell him that he was here, really here.

He was unaware that his feet was moving until Artie grabbed his elbow and pulled him back to the corner. "Please, Kurt. You need to go before he sees you. It would be best."

"He needs me." Kurt pleaded back. Didn't Artie hear what Blaine just said?

"No, he doesn't. It's just—"

Artie was cut off when the door unceremoniously opened.

"Sebastian!" Sugar cried out in relief. "See, Blainey. I told you he was coming. He always comes."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Sebastian said as he made a beeline towards them and knelt beside Tina. "Thank you for calling."

Tina responded with an upward quirk of her lips.

Sebastian took over Sugar's previous position so Blaine was now leaning into him, clinging to him like a lifeline.

"Hey, buddy." Sebastian said. "You okay? We'll get you patched up and all cleaned up then we're going home, alright?"

"He was here, Sebastian." Blaine said with a yawn. "He came to watch. I think he'll come see me after the show." He was fighting to keep his eyes open. He looked and sounded so childlike it was heartbreaking.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. We'll talk." Blaine yawned before mumbling, "And I'll fix this and we'll be together agai..." He trailed off, losing the battle against sleep.

"I think the old wounds opened because of the new one." Tina said breaking the silence as she wrapped gauze around Blaine's forearm. "We had to get him off the stage. I couldn't calm him down. I didn't know what else to do so after I called you, all I could find was my allergy meds so I made him drink water laced with it."

"It didn't look that deep." Tina continued as she used another cloth to clean away the blood on Blaine's hand. "But you still need to go to a doctor just to be sure."

"I called Cooper, he's getting here as fast as he can." Sebastian nodded, his hand petting Blaine's hair.

"How long has this been going on?" Kurt asked softly. Four pairs of eyes looked at him, as if remembering he was there.

"You shouldn't have seen him like this, Kurt. We didn't think tha-" Artie started to explain.

"How long has this been going on?" Kurt repeated with more force.

This time it was Tina who answered. "For a while now. We didn't notice it since he wears long sleeves a lot but one rehearsal Sugar tripped and she grabbed Blaine's sleeve and it ripped. We saw the wounds. Most were nearly healed. The wounds weren't deep but they were there. We asked him about it but he said it was nothing."

"And you believed him?" Kurt couldn't help the anger he felt. These were his friends. How could they not notice that Blaine was not okay. How could they let it get to that point. This was Blaine for god's sake, his face is one huge emoticon.

"I went to his house afterwards to rehearse our scene. He needed help with his singing." Sugar said. "I found him in the bathroom."

"And no one bothered to tell me?"

"He wasn't a part of your life anymore. You've made it quite clear you wanted nothing to do with him." Sebastian said not bothering to hide how he felt about Kurt at the moment.

"I wasn't talking to you Sebastian." Kurt snapped back. "Why are you even here?"

"He's been helping Blaine." Artie answered for Sebastian. At Kurt's expression he added, "It's a long story."

"Sometimes, he's the only one who can get through to him." Artie continued. "Blaine's actually getting better and we're just worried that your presence here would set back all the progress he's been making."

"You can't make me leave." Kurt said shaking his head.

"I know." Artie said. "That's why I'm asking you, for Blaine's sake."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kurt stubbornly said.

"He was a mess when you broke up." Sugar said softly, her eyes intently fixed on Blaine's sleeping form. "And now things are looking up. If you still care about him, even just a little bit. If you loved him at all, you would walk away."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I'm not sure where I'm going with this. Maybe it's best if it remains a one-shot. I'll sleep on it.**

**Reviews get my Klaine heart until the Christmas eppie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is to sum up the last chapter. A different take on 04x06. All mistakes are mine.**

**Usual disclaimer! Enjoy!**

Silence followed Sugar's sentiments. It seemed everyone was holding their breath, waiting for Kurt to make a decision. Waiting for him to walk away.

"No." Kurt said decisively, looking up from Blaine's form to meet four pair of eyes. "I'm not leaving him. I'm staying."

"Until when? Until you get bored? Until you fee-" Sebastian said with disdain.

"I love him." Kurt cut him short saying with as much certainty as he can. "I'm staying because I love him. I can't- won't just leave him."

"Can you honestly tell me that you've forgiven him for cheating on you?" Tina blurted out stopping Sebastian's retort.

"I... Of course- It's clear- I just have... I-"

"This doesn't change anything, Kurt." Tina said not unkindly with a shake of her head. "He cheated on you, this doesn't remove that. And if you can't look past that yet then you'll do more damage than good."

"He built his whole life around you and it crashed down on him." Artie said.

"I can look past that, not right now. I mean, just give me time. I can find a way- I can look past that. We'll figure it out." Kurt said exasperatedly. Blaine was supposed to be the stronger one. He's not supposed to be acting like this. He was supposed to be feeling bad about what he did but not like this. He was supposed to be better than this.

"He needs to do this by himself. He needs to figure out who he is outside Kurt&Blaine, and so do you." Artie said with something indefinite in his tone. It reminded Kurt of the time Artie got riled up after the MJ-slushie-incident. The anger wasn't there but the same fervour was. "You can't fix him with pieces of yourself. If you stay and then leave him again. If god forbid something happens to you. He can't- won't survive that."

"Do you just expect me to walk away? To just leave him in this state?" Kurt said hotly. He couldn't help but feel annoyed. Why are they so insistent that he leaves as if Blaine doesn't mean anything to him anymore. As if he can go on with his life pretending that he didn't know anything was amiss. They're acting as if Kurt wants to hurt him.

"He won't be alone." Sebastian said quietly.

"Of course. You'll be there with your slutty games. Just waiting for the perfect time to steal him away from me."

"It was never a game, not when it comes to him." Sebastian replied honestly before ruining it by adding, accompanied with that smirk, "And I can't steal away what doesn't belong to you."

"Stop it. You'll wake him." Sugar admonished as Kurt was about to respond. She added, "We make sure he always has someone with him. And I love having sleepovers at his place. Not as big as my room but its quite homey. Needs more pink though."

"You're not doing a banged up job if he managed to do this right under your 'watchful' eye." Kurt snapped with a roll of his eyes and he crossed his arms.

"I guess... We just got caught up with the play. It is the last night. We didn't think you'd show up." Tina said.

"And if I did?"

"He has an understudy." Artie replied.

"He needs me." Kurt said somewhat desperately. It sounded pathetic to his own ears, so he could only imagine how defeated it sounded to the rest of them. He knew the argument had been won and not by him. It was a final attempt to an already lost battle. "Didn't you hear him? He needs me."

"We'll keep you updated. If anything is too serious, we'll let you know." Artie promised.

All Kurt could do was nod, accepting how the situation was and how it needed to play out. He uncertainly asked, "Can I...?" Taking a small step to express the rest of his question.

Tina exchanged looks with Artie. Sugar did the same with Sebastian.

"Please?" His voice broke. They can't possibly deny this from him. They were already asking for too much.

Sebastian hesitantly nodded as Artie said, "Sure."

Kurt breathed a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. He tentatively knelt down next to Blaine on the floor and gently carded his hand through black locks damp from gel and sweat. Blaine's face turned towards the warm and familiar touch, as if sensing that Kurt was now there to take care of him, and Kurt smiled at that, but his smile turned sad and he couldn't stop the tears when he realized how vulnerable Blaine really was- is. How everything so simple was suddenly this complicated. How things could have gotten so screwed up.

"Hey, love. I miss you." Kurt whispered. He knew that Sugar, Tina, Artie, and Sebastian can hear him but he was past caring and they were polite enough to at least pretend to not be listening.

"When you're better, we'll talk, alright? We'll get through this. What we have is the real thing. Nothing can touch us. Not even ourselves." He chuckled through the tears. "We will always find our way back. A couple of months from now, a few years. We saw The Notebook. It doesn't matter. I'm not sure about a lot of things but that is the one thing I'm certain of. I'm willing to bet my scarf collection on it. That's saying something."

"We'll figure this out. You and me." Kurt continued bringing Blaine's knuckles to his lips. "When your okay you can begin begging for my forgiveness. Please get better. I need you to get better. I'll never forgive you if anything happened to you."

Kurt slowly pulled back mustering all the self-control he has. He would need all of it if he was to walk away. Without looking up from Blaine, he said, "Take care of him."

Four heads nodded with a silent promise.

"I want daily updates. At least 3 times a day. Miss one and I'm on the next flight here. Got it? And nothing you say can make me leave then." Kurt said in the most commanding tone he could muster.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sugar said with a salute as the other three nodded in understanding.

Kurt wretched himself away and stood up. He knew that he needs to leave now. A moment longer and he wouldn't have the strength to go. He headed directly headed to the door, no need to make it harder than it already was. As he turned the doorknob, he paused and looked back.

"Please don't let anything happened to him."

"We won't." The four of them said at the same time.

Kurt couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. He shut the door behind him and barely had a moment to compose himself.

"There you are." Rachel said grabbing his arm. "I have been searching for you forever. We need to go home."

"I thought this was home?" Kurt replied, puzzled.

"It doesn't feel like it." Rachel said casting her eyes down.

"This will always be home." Kurt said firmly, wrapping an arm around her.

Rachel sighed, "I guess." She placed an arm around his waist and motioned towards the exit. "What's that stain on your lapel?"

**Thank you for reading!**

**So, 04x06. Was that 30-second scene suppose to be closure? That is not acceptable. I just want them to talk, it's not much to ask.**

**Oh, how about the backstage-awkward-scene. I mean come on, the half-averted glances. Ughhh. And Blaine couldn't look away from Kurt. My poor heart.**

**Reviews keep my Klaine heart alive until things get better.**


End file.
